gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Viera-Ricarda
Hi, das GTA Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Viera-Ricarda. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- ManoCornuto (Diskussion) 10:58, 30. Mai 2012 Kommentare gerne gesehen Hey ihrs :) Ich bins Ricarda :D Ahm... Ja also hier könnt ihr gerne Kommentare abgeben und ich werde sie auch versuchen schnellstmöglichst zu beantworten :) Natürlich sehe ich auch gerne Kommentare zu den von mir erstellten oder bearbeiteten GTA-Wiki-Seiten. Ich hoffe man hört voneinander. Grüße Viera-Ricarda 00:12, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi und willkommen im Wiki! Mit Chance bist du die erste Frau, die dieses Wiki gesehen hat ;) Ist gut für die Frauenquote^^ Zaibatsu 13:41, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) *lach* Ach ^^ danke fürs Hallo ;) hMm ja ich spiele halt gern GTA und sehe das einige Berichte von SA nicht so toll sind :-/ Viera-Ricarda 13:42, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Ha! Und ich hab' grad' meine nächste Tankfüllung gewonnen! Hab' gewettet, daß es keine drei Stunden braucht, bis jemand auf die erste Dame am Start kommentiert^^ : Du, bis jetzt find ich's prima, was du mit den San Andras Fahrzeugartikeln anstellst - wird Zeit, daß die mal mit'n paar Details versehen werden, ähnlich wie die IV-Fahrzeuge :D Cougar 13:48, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) : ________________ : :D Mit wem hast du denn gewettet ^^ : Aehh ju, GTA iV kommt aber später, kanns momentan auf meinem Kaptop nicht spielen weil ich mit Laptop meiner Schwester spiele, weil meienr in Reperatur ist ^^ und der ist lange nicht so leistungsstark hier^^ : Also mach ich erstma SA, spiels grad auf der alten Xbox :P Viera-Ricarda 13:52, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Mir ging es nur um die Feststellung, dass Viera-Ricarda die erste Frau hier zu sein scheint ;D ::Viel Spaß mit deiner Tankfüllung, Cougar (Ironie an), aber Schnecken laufen doch auch ohne Treibstoff :D (Ironie aus) Zaibatsu 14:04, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wenn's so wäre, Zaibatsu, wär' ich glücklich, glaub' mir! :P Gewettet hab' ich nur mit 'nem Kumpel, der mir grade, als du dich registriert hast über die Schulter geschaut hat. Tja, die GTA IV-Fahrzeuge haben ja fast alle schon 'ne ausführliche Beschreibung, aber leider die, aus den anderen GTA's noch nicht. Und zumindest bei San Andreas, dem so ziemlich erfolgreichsten, beliebtesten und umfangreichsten aller GTA's soltle man das ja nach acht Jahren doch mal erwarten... Wie schon gesagt, schön das du's machst und sowieso immer mal wieder schön auch'n paar weibliche Gamer zu sehen. Cougar 14:37, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Danke für die Blumen, auch wenn ich das ganze seit Ewigkeiten noch mal aufbessern wollte :D Das Kompliment kann ich gerne zurück geben - gibt's eigentlich irgend 'ne Sprache, die du nicht kannst? :Bin außerdem überrascht, daß es noch Leute gibt, dei Freelancer Discovery kennen. Freelancer an sich is' ja in Deutschland schon recht unbekannt - mit dem Discovery-Mod ist's dann natürlich nicht anders. Hab's vor ewigkeiten auch mal gespielt - nach dutzenden abgeschmierten Festplatten und dementsprechend auch neuanfängen hab ich's aber irgendwann aufgegeben... Cougar 16:38, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) :------------------ :Hmm ja durch nen Kollegen der das sehr viel spielt, spiel ich das momentan auch. Hab da ne eigene Flotte. aber ist extrem viel Rollenspiel auf dem DC mod, was es ein wenig verdirbt. Die ganzen Regeln und wenn du dich nicht drann hälst nehmen die Admins das Schiff weg usw. Ist nicht so wirklich einfach, brauchte ein Jahr und 50 verlorene Schiffe sowie 34.000.000.000 verlorerene Credits bis ichs mal geschnallt habe wies geht^^ Viera-Ricarda 17:15, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Lieben Dank Das ihr mich so willkommen heißt :) Und ja finde ich auch @Cougar. GTA SA ist und war einfach ein super Spiel und auch das neue GTA IV hält da meiner Meinung nach nicht so mit, vor allem nicht was das Fahren von Fahrzeugen oder Fliegen von Flugzeugen und Helis betrifft. So musste erstma mein Lieblingsfahrzeug den Buffalo bearbeiten O.o. War ja nicht so klasse der Bericht da Eins zwei drei So, erstens: Auch von mir noch mal herzlich willkommen. Schön, dass es auch Mädels gibt, die GTA und Konsorten spielen. Zwotens: Das GTA: San Andreas nach wie vor ein Spitzenspiel ist, unterschreibe ich sofort. Du sprichst mir da aus der Seele, G-IV hält in vielen Belangen da bei weitem nicht mit - ist aber leider in Sachen Grafik und Fahrphysik der Autos so viel besser, dass mir San Andreas dagegen jedesmal wie Tetris vorkommt. Schluchz. Drittens: Aus naheliegenden Gründen spiel' ich selbst noch öfter S.A. und wie den meisten Kerls macht mir das Autofahren am meisten Spaß. Heißt also meinerseits bin ich dir gern behilflich, die entsprechenden Artikel ein bisschen anschaulich aufzupeppen. es grüßt Peter 21:54, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Hey das wäre echt super. Ich mag momentan sehr gerne im Wiki arbeiten, da hier vor allem bei GTA SA einiges zu tun ist. : Bei der Sache mit Fahrphysik..also ich weiß nicht. Ich kann in GTA SA weitaus besser fahren weil die Kamera steif bleibt und nicht die sicht versperrt weil die Kamera nach links guckt während du nach rechts fährst. Siche rmachts bei GTA IV mehr spaß wiel du nicht sofort bei dem klensten Stupser nen Blechschaden hast der aussieht als hättest du nen Total Krasch gehabt sondern nur so nen kleinen Kratzer. Und vor allem find ich die Einschusslöcher klasse. Abe rich fahr weitaus lieber in SA mit nem Buffalo oder Elegy :D : Aber bevor du sagst ich kann in GTA IV net fahren..ich hab in meinem Server als ichs aktiv gespielt habe (wo mein Laptop noch ging) jedes Autorennen ohne Schummelei und Schießerei gewonnen :) : Und apropo... ich fahr ebenso liebend gern in extremen Tempo durch die Städte :D das kann man nunmal in Reallife nicht da schockts in SA und IV weitaus mehr :D Viera-Ricarda 22:32, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Du bist echt die erste Frau hier? Naja, auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Wiki! --Gtaspieler 22:49, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Keine Ahnung, wird auf jedenfall gesagt :) Viera-Ricarda 23:25, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Moment, Vorsicht, Leute... Das habe ich nur mal so in den Raum gestellt. Aber ihr könnt gerne mal nachforschen, ob meine These stimmt :-) Zaibatsu 23:48, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Grins du hast wohl recht :D Viera-Ricarda 00:08, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Also die Erste ist sie sicher nicht. ::Dies hindert mich aber nicht daran dich hier willkommen zu heißen, ich habe aber irgendwie den Eindruck das du lieber hättest kein Bild von dir hochladen solltest. Das hat wohl bei vielen hier die Aufmerksamkeit erweckt =) ::Übrigens mir ist aufgefallen das du bei einigen Artikeln immer zu Elegly anstatt Elegy schreibst 609NO$CENT! 00:21, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Du bist echt ein Scherzkeks :D Hab grad in Panik alle beiträge von mir abgesucht, aber das war ja nur auf meiner eigenen Diskussions Seite :D Mensch schreibfehler, egal :D Solangs hier ist XD ::::Aber danke des Hinweises habs mal gechanget Viera-Ricarda 00:30, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Sry da sagt aber die Versionsgeschichte vom Buffalo etwas anderes ich zitier mal "nach dem '''Elegly '''der etwas mehr Driftspaß aufweist, am meisten Spaß haben." deshalb war nur eine Anmerkung meinerseits =D 609NO$CENT! 10:42, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hmm ich will nichts sagen aber da steht bei mir eindeutig Elegy :-/ und habs nicht editiert seit gestern. Hmmm Sag mal wenn das da immernoch steht, dann editier ich das halt nochmal Viera-Ricarda 10:48, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::::Achso ich glaub du kennst die Funktion noch gar nicht, hier im Wiki wird nämlich jede Änderung einzeln gespeichert. Du musst nur auf den Pfeil neben den Bearbeiten-Button klicken dort kannst du unter Versionen sehen wer den Artikel schon alles bearbeitet hat und man kann auch so eine ältere Version wiederherstellen. 609NO$CENT! 12:31, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Achsooooooo ok :D danke für den Hinweis :) Viera-Ricarda 13:11, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Auch mal hi ^^ Ja dann - herzlich willkommen! Auch wenn ich noch nicht so der Profi bin, was Autos und Missionen angeht - ich freu mich, dass wieder jemand neues da ist der ordentlich mithilft! LG Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 10:58, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Links Hallo Viera-Ricarda, wenn du Links innerhalb des Wikis setzen möchtest (zum Beispiel auf den Infernus), musst du nicht die URL kopieren, sondern einfach das Wort „Infernus“ in eckige Klammern setzen, also: Infernus → Infernus. Weitere Bearbeitungshilfen findest du hier. Unterschriften werden im Wiki nicht unter die Artikel gesetzt, da der Name des Bearbeiters bereits in der Versionsgeschichte genannt wird. Zaibatsu 12:12, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) : In der was geshcichte? is seh da nirgends von wems bearbeitet wurde, ausser da in der linken box ^^ aber danke des hinweises Viera-Ricarda 12:51, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nur so nebenbei, dieses Wiki ist keine Single Börse --Gtaspieler 14:06, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Du denkst doch wohl nicht ehrlich das ich deswegen hier bin? Viera-Ricarda 22:05, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, ich lehne mich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, wenn ich behaupte, dass das hier wohl die am schnellsten gefüllte Diskussionsseite in der Geschichte des Wikis ist. Christophbiatch 17:58, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) : True - bald dürftens alle gewesen sein^^ Cougar 18:12, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::609NO$CENT!‎ überprüft das sicherlich gerne für dich :D Aber man verbindet halt das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen, um nichts anbrennen zu lassen, gell?! Zaibatsu 18:33, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::::Hm ich finds nett :) Unterhalte mich gerne und naja Tipps gibt es dabei ja auch einige :) Und naja wenn jmd hier was schlechtes über meine Beträge sagt komm ich mit klar, also wenns ums Wiki geht, dann kann ichs nur versuchen zu ändern. :::::Wenns gute Kommentare sind freuts mich natürlich umso mehr :D Viera-Ricarda 22:09, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::::Geschickt formuliert, Zaibatsu :D Christophbiatch 07:30, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hiho, wäre es für dich möglich Bilder, die nicht vom Bildschirm abfotografiert sind, hochzuladen (für die Artikel natürlich)? Die qualitativ schlechten Bilder sind meiner Meinung nach unschön und lassen es ein wenig unprofessionell aussehen. Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann lade die Bilder in eine Galerie hoch. Im speziellen geht es mir um die Bilder im Artikel Bobcat (SA). Das Bild dass vorher oben rechts war, fand ich mehr ansehnlich als das Bildschirmfoto. ;) Ich habe das Bild von dir nur nach unten verschoben und durch das alte Bild ersetzt. ZacPac 10:09, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Spätestens jetzt kräht kein Hahn mehr nach ihr, wie schade^^ Gtaspieler 15:08, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) außer dir, offensichtlich. Christophbiatch 15:16, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Aus rationaler Sicht erschließt sich mir dein Kommentar nicht, Gtaspieler. Zaibatsu 15:51, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :ZacPac wenn du mir sagst wie man die Bildergallerie von der Xbox auf den PC speichert gerne ;) Aber ju ich lass das Hochladen dann, brauche halt nur jemanden der dann mal Fotos machen kann^^ Vll kannst du die Bilder ja in der PC Version nachmachen? Also die vom Bobcat und dem Bullet? Vll sollte ich auch einfach mal meine PC CD auskramen wenn ich noch irgendwo den Key hab *Grübel* :Und Gtaspieler. Nur weil mein Profil nicht vollgespammt wird, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich nicht mit den Leuten rede ;) Viera-Ricarda 07:59, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC)